galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-7892
ARC-7892 or "Striker" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic and for Butch Squad. Striker was dumped from the 501st Legion after he made General Anakin Skywalker look like a fool, before they hopped aboard a LAAT. Striker later joined Butch Squad. Dumping from the 501st "What do they call you?" said one trooper. "The Name is Striker. That's all you need to know." said Striker. Striker was apart of the 501st Legion, but he refused to wear blue armor to symbolize he served under General Skywalker. "ARC-7892." said General Skywalker, "What happened to your regulation blue 501st armor?" "I figured, blue is not my colour. Red is better for me." Skywalker raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Where is your Jedi attire General? Aren't you supposed to wear a light coloured tunics.. Oh wait.. Your a rebel anyway." Skywalker said "I don't like your attitude ARC-7892. Maybe I should dump you here and fly out to another planet. But I can't because I need the numbers." "The numbers for what? An invasion?" Skywalker suddenly said "How did you know?" "Walking past you and Kenobi. The one thing you don't realize General Skywalker, your voice travels so much it could be heard through the ventilation shaft!" Skywalker turned his head and then said "Everyone.. Except Striker get on-board." All clones that were needed for combat hopped into the available LAAT's."Trooper. What is the matter?" Striker wasted no time in telling the truth "I hate you sir. You and the way you run this legion. I cannot deal with someone whose crush is sitting in the senate." Skywalker raised his hand in the air and said "If you have a problem with the way I run things in my squad, maybe just maybe you might want to leave?" Striker laughed and said "And your gonna do what?" Anakin held back his madness until Striker said "I know your little secret. I know what it is!" "You what! You know?!" Anakin lowered his voice and said "I don't know where you found out but.." "There is no point hiding it. Even when her name is mentioned you need to be with her. You're a sucker for love Skywalker. It's clouded everything in the force and in your mind." Anakin finally snapped and force lifted Striker into the air and he flung him half way across the room. Striker crashing into the wall and letting out a groan of pain as he stood up and said "You can do whatever you want to. I hate you. "Anakin again force threw Striker across the room, this time causing Strikers chest plate to crack open and Striker to be barely conscious. General Kenobi running into the room just as Anakin ignited his Lightsaber and holding it Strikers throat and yelling at him "If your so tough now! How about you find another squad to join because YOU ARE DUMPED." Kenobi running over and force-pulling Anakin's saber out of his hands and yelling "Anakin!" "Master! I didn't realize you were watching.." "Of course you didn't my old Padawan. Go away. Leave Anakin." Anakin refused to leave, so Kenobi helped up Striker who was still groggy form his encounter "So Trooper what was that about?" said Kenobi. "He dumped me from the 501st. And now I don't know any squad that is still needing troopers." Kenobi thought hard then he said "Butch Squad!." "Butch what?" "Butch Squad. They need one more trooper as they have a Communications trooper and 5 others. They are a small squad, but one you'd be able to work with." Striker rubbing his head nodded in agreement he needed change. Striker later met the leader of Butch Squad "Butch".